Nuestro Amor
by KHR-yamagoku-8059
Summary: Gokudera y Yamamoto habian pensado en tener hijos, ¿pero como si los dos eran hombres? la respuesta les llegaria muy pronto
1. Nada De Nada

**bien no me a abandonado la musa, espero, aqui les traigo otro fanfic espero les guste **

**katekyo es de akira amano**

**la cancion deven escucharla cuando empiece por que enverdad es muy linda XD solo si quieren**

* * *

Nuestro Amor

Los científicos Ferdianand y Geert, habian encontrado una forma de que un hombre pudiera ser mujer en su totalidad, y pudieran embarazarse, en pocas palabras ser lo que ellos deseen. Gokudera conocía a estos científicos fueron sus amigos en la primaria era extraño saber que triunfaron; Gokudera sabia que era muy egoísta y que siempre busca felicidad propia, recapacito un segundo y recordaba cuando en la escuela les habían encargado algo estúpido sobre, ¿que quieres ser cuando termines la carrera y desempeñes el trabajo?, todos habían dicho casas muy normales incluso Yamamoto, este idiota dijo lo que todos; dijeron querer ser padre de familia y poder pasar tiempo con su familia, claro que en ese entonces Gokudera apenas había empezado a hablar con Yamamoto, y ninguno de los dos estaba enamorado del otro. Pero ahora ese trabajo, esas palabras, eran importantes para Gokudera, por que Yamamoto se desvive por hacerlo feliz y cumplir sus caprichos, abandonando sueños y esperanzas, era el turno de Gokudera para regresarle a Yamamoto todo lo que este se merecía ¿y por que no hoy?.

-Yamamoto!- le decía nervioso Gokudera.

-¿pasa algo Hayato? -respondía con una sonrisa cálida y adornando su barbilla esa marca que le encantaba a Gokudera. Diablos por que Yamamoto seguía siendo tan sexy a la vista de Gokudera.

-¿quería hacerte una pregunta?, claro si no estoy interrumpiendo nada -hablaba el peliplata con su fiel amante, que se encontraba en el jardín de aquella bella mansión.

-pues claro que no, tu nunca interrumpes nada Hayato -le daba una sonrisa y proseguía- pero dime ¿que es lo que desea ahora mi amado Gokudera?, sabes que tus deseos son ordenes -le respondía mientras se acercaba a abrasar a su pareja.

-sabes...consocio a unos amigos que...bueno...ellos podrían darnos la oportunidad de...bueno tu sabes...de tener un hijo -decía algo nervioso el alvino, mientras su pareja lo abrazaba mas fuertemente y una sonrisa se posaba en sus labios.

-¿y que es lo que ellos pueden hacer? -le respondia el moreno al que parecia le iba a gradando la idea.

-pues ellos encontraron la forma de...convertir a un hombre...en...mujer...en su totalidad...y bueno...si yo lo hago..pues podre...embarazarme...y ser una pareja bien vista -decía nervioso el peliplateado, mientas sentía el respirar de su pareja.

-ha! -suspiro- ¿que voy a hacer contigo?, no!, esa es mi respuesta, no voy a cambiar nunca nada de lo que eres, NU-N-CA, entiendes eso, te amo tal y como eres Hayato, puedo decirte que me gusta lo que tienes entre las piernas y creeme no lo quiero cambiar por algo que nunca me a llamado la atención, no cambiaría nada de ti -le respondía el moreno algo serio, combinado con alegría.

-JODER! YAMAMOTO, NO ME MIENTAS, SE QUE HAS DESEADO A UNA MUJER, SE QUE HAS QUERIDO EN ALGÚN MOMENTO QUE YO FUERA MUJER, NO ME VENGAS CON ESAS CHINGADERAS AHORA!, SE DE ANTE MANO QUE SIEMPRE HAS QUERIDO HIJOS, Y AHORA DE REPENTE YA NO QUIERES, NO ME JODAS!-le gritaba el peliplata a al idiota que tenia como esposo.

-calmate! -tomo aliento- Gokudera si tienes razón todas esas cosas son ciertas, pero eso lo pensaba cuando era adolecente, ahora no no quiero cambiarte por nada, escuchas por nada del mundo -le dejaba en claro su pareja, era tierno saber que Hayato en verdad seria capas de hacer eso por el, pero no lo iba a cambiar.

-ven, ven Hayato, te dire algo, tengo que arreglar unos asuntos sobre el local de mi padre, ahora cuando regrese hablamos sobre tener hijo, pero...no hablaremos mas del tema sobre tu sexualidad, he? .Entendido -le dejaba en claro aquel japones moreno.

-si esta en claro -le decía el ojos esmeralda algo confundido todavía.

-bien antes de irme aquí te dejo este CD escucha la canción numero 05, solo es para dejarte en claro la mente, OK ya me voy -el moreno le da un beso a su pareja y se retira con una sonrisa como de costumbre.

Gokudera corre a su habitación para escuchar la melodía que le encargo su amante, y se dispuso a escuchar como iniciaba con un bello piano, eran hermosas las tonadas, comenzaba esa hermosa melodía según el CD se llamaba **Nada De Nada** de un tipo que se llamaba **Marco Di Mauro.**

**_Quisiera cantarte, una cancion que te enamore de mi_**

**_Te diga qué siento, te diga quien soy_**

**_Y cuanto te haré feliz_**

**_Que fueran las caricias, que yo quisiera darte_**

**_Que fueran las palabras, que no me animo a decirte_**

**_Que mas o menos sonarían así_**

Hayato no podía creer, que esa canción dijera lo que Yamammoto le decía todas las mañanas, que acaso ese idiota había creado esa dulce melodía.

**_No existe nada que me de ni la mitad de todo lo que tu me das_**

**_Cuando descubres mi mirada_**

**_No cambiaría ni loco tu sonrisa,_**

**_Por todo el mundo Por nada de nada_**

**_Que ya eres todo, todo lo que quiero yo y todo lo que pido a Dios_**

**_Te esperar a aquí con paciencía_**

**_No cambiar a un minuto tu presencia,_**

**_Por todo el mundo Por nada de nada_**

Ahora resulta que no quisiera cambiar nada de el, valla que esa canción era en cierta forma algo incomoda para Gokudera, - ¿por que? ¿por que esa canción me hace pensar en lo que Yamamoto quiere que escuche? -decía para si mismo en voz alta, mientras la melodía continuaba

**_Quisiera cantarte, una cancion que fuera solo de ti_**

**_Que con las palabras, de los demás, no se pueda confundir_**

**_Quisiera que te hiciera, volar alto en el cielo_**

**_Para que desde allí vieras que pequeño se hace el mundo_**

**_Si solo estamos juntos, tu y yo_**

Gokudera podría jurar que esa era la voz de Yamamoto, por que como era posible que Yamamoto siempre le dijera lo que quiere escuchar, SI! esa canción la debió haber escrito Yamamoto a propósito, ¿o que era lo que estaba pasando?

**_No existe nada que me de ni la mitad de todo lo que tu me das_**

**_Cuando descubro mi mirada_**

**_No cambiar a ni loco tu sonrisa,_**

**_Por todo el mundo Por nada de nada_**

**_Que ya eres todo, todo lo que quiero yo y todo lo que pido a Dios_**

**_Te esperar a aquí con paciencía_**

**_No cambiar a un minuto tu presencia,_**

**_Por todo el mundo Por nada de nada_**

Lo que Hayato odiaba al escuchar esa canción era que, seguramente Yamamoto se había esmerado en encontrar una canción; que como decía la canción *fuera solo de ti* osea que yamamoto no perdía del todo su tiempo.

**_No cambiaria ni loco tu sonrisa,_**

**_Por todo el mundo Por nada de nada_**

**_Que ya eres todo, todo lo que quiero yo y todo lo que pido a Dios_**

**_Te esperar a aquí con paciencía_**

**_No cambiar a un minuto tu presencia,_**

**_Por todo el mundo Por nada de nada_**

en cuanto termino la canción Gokudera apago la grabadora, y se acostó, sin poder quitarse la canción de la cabeza es que eso era un complot

-es un complot Yamamoto, tubo algo que ver en esa canción -no podía ser posible que esa canción le hiciera sentir mas seguro de que Yamamoto lo quería tal y como era. Hayato se había despertado temprano ese día así que definitivamente el sueño le había ganado. Se despertó tiempo después cuando sintió el dulce beso de yamamoto en su frente.

-¿que paso? -le decía entre dormido el peliplata.

-nada malo, problemas de propiedad tu sabes, pero todo esta arreglando ya... -decía el moreno quitandose la corbata y el saco- y bien que ha pensado mi lindo Gokudera, ¿ya no quiere hacer semejante barbaridad? -le decía mientras se centava en la cama a un lado de el alvino que todavía seguía entre dormido y despierto.

-pues no lo haré...pero que hacemos...con...respecto a...lo de tener hijos -le decía el peliplata que se acurrucaba como gato sobre Takeshi.

-pues... existe la adopcion -le respondia mientras le acariciaba suavenete la cabeza.

* * *

**ok aki termina la primera parte de este song-fic espero y les guste**

**comenten y digan que tal me quedo XD aunque ya se que no muy bien**


	2. Last Cross

**no se si este prohibido pero les diré que para buscar la canción en youtube busquen Piano Anime Katekyo y lo encontraran, a los que les interese**

**esta es la segunda parte espero les guste XD**

**katekyo le pertenece a akira amano, (Dera es invento mio)**

* * *

**NUESTRO AMOR**

Dera Yamamoto, era el nombre de aquel niño de pelo negro y ojos extramente color esmeralda, un niño hermoso de 5 años el cual había sido adoptado por la pareja Yamamoto, 2 años enteros fue lo que duraron Hayato y Takeshi en poder adoptar a ese niño que ahora les pertenecía; cuando los dejaron entrar a escojer al niño que seria suyo, Yamamoto inmediatamente busco a un niño que tubería el pelo plateado, pero...se había encontrado con la mirada de Gokudera, un niño que tenia esa mirada tan distante y solitaria, paraser solo un niño de 3 años, Yamamoto se enamoro de aquel bebe y definitivamente arian todo por tenerlo. Y eles aquí por fin en casa. Para recibirlos estaba Reborn y Tsuna, que quedaron estupefactos al ver el parentesco del niño con Gokudera.

-que bueno que ya regresaron, ¿todo salio bien? -les decía Reborn a los Yamamoto.

-por fortuna si, me sorprende que los japoneses sean tan conservadores, pero que puedan aceptar la boda de 2 personas del mismo sexo y que puedan adoptar un hijo, creo que ya no son tan conservadores -decía Gokudera con una sonrisa en el rostro, en verdad el tener un hijo y a Yamamoto como esposo lo hacia muy feliz.

-hahaha, si verdad, como sea Dera esta aquí y es lo importante -decía con una sonrisa impecable el beisbolista.

-¿De...Dera? -decía algo nervioso Tsuna.

-no me mire a mi juudaime, fue idea de Yamamoto, no es bueno con los nombres -respondía el que cargaba al pequeño.

-felicidades -le decía Kyoko- es un niño muy hermoso, además se parece mucho a ti Gokudera.

-¿t...tu...tu crees? -le decía Gokudera algo nervioso por la comparacion.

-claro, pero bueno pasen, dejen que Dera interactué con la casa para que valla conociendo su nuevo hogar -decía la pelicastaña, muy alegre.

-ha! les preparamos una bienvenida, los invitados están en el patio tracero, definitivamente que esto amérita una fiesta -decía el bebe con sombrero, a los recién llegados.

-me ciento orgulloso de mi mano derecha, haha -decía sonrojado Tsuna.

Se dispusieron a ir a el patio traceo y a recibir felicitaciones de parte de los invitados, Bianchi hablaba con Hayato, definitivamente ella también estaba orgullosa de su hermano, mientras tanto, Dera caminaba serca de la sala de música, cuando algo le llamo la atención...

-¿oigan donde esta Dera? -preguntaba preocupado el peliplateado.

-esta con kyoko -le respondio Tsuna.

-YAMAMOTO, GOKUDERA, TODOS VENGAN DE PRISA! -Gritaba Kyoko mientras llegaba al patio tracero.

-¿que pasa? -preguntaba angustiado Gokudera.

-es Dera en la sala de música, Gokudera tienes que ir a verlo con tus propios ojos -decía Kyoko ajitada por venir corriendo.

Gokudera salio corriendo a la sala de música, y antes de llegar una dulce melodía lo detuvo.

-¿es...el piano? -decía casi sin palabras Gokudera, abrió enseguida la puerta y sus sospechas eran cierntas, Dera estaba sentado en el piano negro, tocando una melodia muy linda.

-mi Dera esta tocando el piano -decía Yamamoto anonadado por la escena- definitibamente esa canción es...last crosss de Masami Mitsouka -decía Takeshi sin creer lo que escuchaba.

Cuando por fin termino de tocar esa canción el niño, corrió a los pies de Gokudera que era el que se encontraba mas cerca; Gokudera lo agarro en sus brazos toco sus manos y se dio cuanta lo suaves que eran.

-tienes unas manos muy suaves, son excelentes para tocar el piano -le decía con una mirada muy tierna, Gokudera comenzo a llorar al recordar que lo que acababa de decirle a su hijo, su madre se lo había dicho a el, y antes de que Yamamoto lo abrazara, el niño abrazo por el cuello a Gokudera, y le dijo

-no llores, mama, yo no queria hacerte llorar -decia a el niño.

-no lloro por que este triste sino por que estoy feliz, por ti -le decía mientras le daba un beso en la mejilla.

Sin querer el destino les había dado algo hermoso, sin saber ese niño fue creado para ellos, sin creer se convirtieron en una familia normal , y sin miedo se entregaran a ese niño como si fuera de verdad de su sangre, por que lo parecía, ahora algo nuevo les esperaba, Dera por fin tenia una familia, y Yamamoto y Gokudera por fin eran una pareja completa, solo faltaba criarlo bien, y esperar lo mejor. Por que la historia todavía no acaba...

* * *

**buen aqui termina la segunda parte, espero y les haya gustado, la cancion no es mi favorita pero es muy linda.**

**como sea mañana les traigo el proximo capitulo de este song-fic**

**la frase que le dijo gokudera a su hijo, por la cual lloro, si aparece en el anime, su madre se lo dijo creo que en el capitulo**

**¿meresco comentarios?**


	3. Lloran Las Rosas

**bien aquí esta el siguiente capitulo no me odien tengo que dar Drama XD**

**la cancion es_ lloran las rosas _de _cristian castro_**

**KHR es de akira amano**

* * *

**NUESTRO AMOR**

Hayato se había dedicado estos 2 años a solo 3 cosas, primera, enseñarle a su hijo a tocar el piano y amarlo, segunda cumplir como mano derecha del décimo y tercera complacer al estúpido de su esposo. Gokudera se encargaba de que Yamamoto no descuidara su deber con el décimo y siempre se lo dejaba en claro; pero hoy 5 de diciembre Yamamoto debía ir a una misión de improvizo, Dera se había aferrado a que su papa no debía ir aquella misión tan sospechosa, pero debía hacerlo por que la familia y eso incluía ahora a Dera, estaba en gran riesgo, la familia Rebechi los había tomado por sorpresa, y era definitivo tenia que asistir.

-Takeshi ten mucho cuidado ¿si? -le decía Gokudera algo angustiado.

-lo tendré, gracias -contestaba el moren, ya estaban en el aeropuerto esperando la llamada de su avión.

-papa, promete que vas a volver -decía el pequeño llorando, abrazado a la pierna de su padre.

-te prometo que voy a volver a salvo -era angustioso para yamamoto ver a su hijo llorar de esa forma.

"vuelo con destino a Italia favor de abordar por la puerta 11"

-ya te llamaron ve, no tardes -decia Gokudera mientras acomodaba la corbata de su amante.

-no tardare -contestaba el moreno dándole un beso tierno a su amante y después a su hijo.

-adiós papi -decía el niño con una mirada que pedía a gritos "quedate", era tortura total ver un par de ojos esmeralda que incitaba a Yamamoto a quedarse, pero no debía.

-ha -suspiro Gokudera- hay que volver a casa, si amor, hey...Dera...Dera

-eh?, lo siento mami solo que no tengo un buen presentimiento, ¿papa "baka" va a volver verdad?

-si mi cielo, va a volver el lo prometió, anda a casa -le decía mientras le tomaba la mano y se dirigían a su humilde mancion.

* * *

Un mes sin saber nada de Takeshi era tortura para Gokudera, tenia que mentirle a su hijo y eso era lo que mas le dolía, tenia que decirle que papa llamaba y que decía que volvería pronto, pero no era cierto Yamamoto no se había comunicado, era muy preocupante. Gokudera pensó que ya había sido suficiente tenia que ir con el décimo a saber que estaba pasando.

-decimo, ¿Yamamoto se a comunicado?, es ya un mes que no se nada de el y en verdad Dera esta muy preocupado y yo tambien, ¿sabe algo?...

-lo siento Gokudera, la ultima ves que se comunico fue el 31 de diciembre diciendo que lo disculparas, además informo que no les estaba hiendo muy bien...-decía el capo con la mirada fija sobre Gokudera.

Se hizo un silencio incomodo y espeso, como si esperaran algo...y si sonó el teléfono.

-habla Tsunayoshi ¿que pasa?...QUEEE!, si cumplieron la misión...Yamamoto... ¿que paso con el?... ¿en cual hospital? -Gokudera lo miraba fijamente, mientras Tsuna solo contestaba algunas cosas que le decían-...hasta Italia...supongo que era riegoso transportarlo hasta japón... ¿que tan mal esta?...oh por dios!...tomaremos el primer vuelo hacia haya...gracias. -se le vio colgar el teléfono.

-¿QUE PASO JUUDAIME, DIGAME QUE LE PASO A TAKESHI? -gritaba Gokudera exaltado por lo que escuchaba que contestaba su jefe.

-lo siento Gokudera, Yamamoto fue uno de los que salieron mas lastimados, según los informes le dispararon varias veces, por fortuna ninguna en la cabeza o en el corazón, pero perdió mucha sangre -decía el pelicastaño, muy preocupado.

-vámonos enseguida, iré a sacar a Dera de la escuela! -Tsuna vio a Gokudera tomar sus llaves y salir corriendo.

1 día tardaron en llegar, Gokudera llego y pregunto enseguida a la recepcionista sobre Takeshi Yamamoto, según la recepcionista el doctor no tardaba era mejor preguntarle a el. Gokudera tubo que aguantar las ganas de aventar dinamita a diestra y siniestra para pasar a ver a Yamamoto, pero seguro si lo hacia los sacarían del hospital, ciertamente prefería aguantarse, la música del hospital era tranquila, muy linda un piano muy leve, la verdad casí no se escuchaba, era un tema llamado _lloran las rosas_, que oportuna era la canción

_**Lloran las rosas el rosio ya se a convertido en lágrimas**_

_**Te me has ido te eh perdido lloran las rosas...**_

_**Y llora mi alma va gimiendo con las alas recortadas**_

_**Te me has ido te eh perdido llora mi alma.**_

El doctor estaba llegando ya, Gokudera le pregunto enseguida sobre la salud de su esposo, la cual cual según el doctor era muy grave, estaba en...coma...no sabían ciertamente cuando este iba a despertar.

-Gokudera,...puede tardar años en salir del coma -dijo Tsuna muy angustiado.

**_Lágrimas que ahogan mi corazón_**

**_Lágrimas palabras del alma_**

**_Lágrimas mi mudo lenguaje de amor._**

-lo se juudaime, lose -Gokudera empezaba a sentir las lágrimas resbalarse cínicamente sobre sus mejillas, definitivamente nadie les dio permiso de salir

_**Lloran las rosas porque no puedo estar sin ti y**_

_**Lloran celosas de que no quieras ya venir**_

_**Y entre otras cosas yo lloro por ti...**_

Dera se levanto y abraso a su mama, el no sabia todavía lo que era que una persona este en coma, pero si su mama lloraba, no era buena noticia.

_**Falta el perfume de tu piel por donde anduve**_

_**La silueta que veía cuando tu dormías.**_

_**Lágrimas que ahogan mi corazón**_

_**Lágrimas palabras del alma**_

_**Lágrimas mi mudo lenguaje de amor.**_

-no puedo soportarlo juudaime, no quiero perderlo -decía llorando

_**Lloran las rosas porque no puedo estar sin ti y**_

_**Lloran celosas de que no quieras ya venir**_

_**Y entre otras cosas yo lloro por ti...**_

Tsuna se dispuso a sentar a Gokudera, limpiaba las lágrimas que esta derramaba sin control.

-ya veras que todo estará bien Gokudera, Yamamoto es un hombre muy fuerte -decía abrasando al peliplateado.

_**Lloran las rosas porque no puedo estar sin ti y**_

_**Lloran celosas de que no quieras ya venir**_

_**Y entre otras cosas yo lloro por ti...**_

-mama, ¿papa va a estar bien verdad? -decía Dera con una mirada profunda -no quiero volver a perder a mis papas- decía el pequeño llorando, ciertamente afuera empezaba a llover. Tsuna pensaba "es como si dos ángeles lloraran". Creo que así era...

* * *

**bien aqui termina el fanfic asi se va a quedar**

**jajajaXD claro que no lo dejaría así ni de broma, **

**mañana pongo el proximo capitulo **


	4. Hazme Compañia

**bien sin falta el capitulo del día XD**

**Advertencia:este capitulo esta muy loco, y si no comprenden el por que de lo que iso reborn con Dera esperen el próximo capi mañana**

**KHR es propiedad de akira amano**

* * *

**NUESTRO AMOR**

Era un hecho muy cierto que Gokudera apreciaba ahora mas que nunca el tener una familia formada por el, pero...porque ahora que lo valoraba mas que nunca su esposo estaba grave en el hospital, y media ciudad sobre de el por que según esto, se quedaría sin pareja, por lo tanto "libre", Hayato definitivamente rogaba a Kami-sama, que por favor le regresara la vida que el tenia y recordaba con su adorable familia, quería que todos los malditos días no despertaran a Dera, la turba de admiradores que tenia el peliplata, cartas, gritos, por dios de cuando acá Gokudera era codiciado por media ciudad, lo peor de todo es que no solo era la ciudad, si no que Hayato sospechaba hasta de su juudaime; por que que casualidad que todos los días Tsuna le llevaba flores rojas y le diera un tierno beso en la mejilla. Claro medio mundo ya dedujo que Yamamoto se iría de este mundo, todos excepto Hayato y Dera.

No había día en el que Gokudera y el pequeño no fueran a el hospital, los días eran muy fríos; y aquel admirador que osara a acercarseles mientras se dirigían al hospital, Gokudera le amenazaba dinamita en mano. Al llegar al hospital la misma noticia de todos los días " su esposo sigue en coma" le decía la enfermera que lo atendía.

-¿podemos pasar a verlo? -le decía el niño con los ojos mas hermosos del mundo, esa mirada la saco de Yamamoto y no por que fuera su hijo, solo que Yamamoto le enseño a hacerla, la enfermera no podía resistir el verlo así y les permitio pasar, y e hay Takeshi en la cama otro día mas sin moverse o tener signos de vida, era doloroso verlo y no poder decir o hacerle algo. Gokudera salio un momento, y solo se dispuso a verlo por la vitrina, pero el pequeño Dera ni siquiera quería separarse de su papa, pensando que tal ves si lo sentía este volvería a sonreirlé como antes. Dera sonrió un momento y salio de la habitación, Gokudera no pudo detenerle era veloz.

-necesitaba ir al baño -le dijo escudándose el pequeño Dera.

-no me asustes así entendiste -le contestaba el preocupado de su madre. Dera volvió a su lugar, osea aun lado de su padre.

-ya es suficiente -dijo Reborn- no soporto verlos así, no otro día mas -respondía serio escondiendo la mirada en la sombra de su sombrero- dejaran de molestarte tus admiradores en cuanto sepan que Yamamoto esta bien...y yo me encargare personalmente de eso -decía el bebe muy firme.

-¿Reborn?, ¿que es lo que dices?, ¿a que te refieres? -preguntaba el confundido Gokudera.

-DERA! -grito Reborn- ven un momento-.

-¿que pasa tío reborn? -decía el niño.

-¿me permites Gokudera? -le preguntaba el bebe, al aun confundido Gokudera.

-¿permitirte que? -decia este algo ya enojado por el suspenso.

-nesesito que te vallas y nos dejes a solas con Yamamoto, y que me ayudes a que no venga nadie...-decía el bebe viéndolo fijo.

-¿pero que le vas ha hacer a dera? -decía muy preocupado el peliplata, ¿por que, que demonios podría hacer Reborn con su pequeño hijo?, pero como fuera Reborn, nunca fallaba, o casi nunca, pero confiaba en Reborn la suficiente así que lo haría.- ok pero no tardes mucho -contesto por fin el peliplata.

Las horas son lentas y el tiempo es relativo, como duele el esperar, sin saber respuestas, ¿como estarán?, ¿que es peor perder a la persona que te iso amar por primera vez? o ¿perder a la muestra de su amor?, Hayato estaba harto tenia que ir a ver que estaba pasando con Yamamoto y Dera, Gokudera logro ver una luz que salia de la habitación de Yamamoto.

-¿eso es la llama de la ultima voluntad, como la del juudaime?

La radio del hospital iso un pequeño corto y el locutor empezó a hablar- hola a todos lo que nos están sintonizando, tenemos una nueva petición de un niño llamado Dera Yamamoto, que dice que su papa le dedica esta canción a su mama, espero que la pareja lo escuche por que es un lindo detalle, Hazme compañia de marco di mauro!...aquí esta!.

_**Se que soy un inconsciente y que en el mundo no se vivir,**_

_**Que arruino todo siempre pero vendería todo por ti,**_

_**Yo cambiar te eh prometido y otra ves yo te eh mentido**_

_**Pero a nuestra nave eh llamado por que se lleve al pasado**_

_**Aunque tu no lo ves lo que hay que hacer,**_

_**Aunque tu no lo veas ven conmigo aquí, no se estar sin ti**_

-Dera de vio llamar a esa estación cuando salio corriendo, ¿y como sabe que esa canción me la dedica Yamamoto? ¿se lo habrá dicho? -decía Gokudera mientras se dirigía a la habitación.

_**Ven hacerme compañia porque esta noche es deberás la mas fría**_

_**Y te me eh apretado contra ti, porque hoy tengo miedo de vivir.**_

_**Suena un estúpido payaso pero fiate de mi abrazo**_

_**De cuando nose como decirte si quieres conmigo casarte**_

_**Mientras te sale una sonrisa que quieres tener escondida**_

_**Yo se que ya nada en todo el mundo ocupara tu sitio en mi vida**_

-¿Reborn que paso?, ¿que fue eso? -para la sorpresa de Gokudera su pequeño hijo tenia la llama en la cabeza, y esa mirada que pone Tsuna cuando tiene la llama.

_**Aunque tu no lo veas convencida estas segura estas,**_

_**Aunque tu no lo veas ven conmigo aquí, no se estar sin ti**_

-¿que demonios esta pasando? -decía el peliplata sin creer lo que estaba viendo, y además esa canción que lo quería hacer llorar.

_**Ven hacerme compañia porque esta noche es deberas la mas fría**_

_**Y te me eh apretado contra ti porque hoy tengo miedo de vivir**_

_**ven hacerme compañia porque esta noche es deberás la mas fría**_

_**Y que date un poco junto a mi que todavía no puedo vivir sin ti**_

-contesta Reborn!, contesta maldita sea!, ¿que le hiciste a Dera? -decía histérico Gokudera, mientras sentía una mano en su estomago.

-calmate mama, yo sedi a esto -contestaba el pequeño Dera.

_**Vivir sin ti, Vivir sin ti...**_

-Ha..ya...to! -dijo una voz ronca.

-¿que demonios pasa aquí? -dijo Hayato, y de verdad que merecía una respuesta...

* * *

**aqui termina el capi hasta mañana, quedence con la duda XD...**

**¿o comenten?**

**hayato es siempre el que termina frustrandose por no comprender nada...**


	5. Todo Cambio

**bien aqui el ultimo capitulo despues les traere otra historia nueva mientras quedence con esta XD**

**Advertencia: lemmon (asi se escribe)**

**KHR:es propiedad de akira amano, si me perteneciera gokudera seria el protagonista XD**

* * *

**NUESTRO AMOR**

Había muchas cosas que explicar como, ¿por que Dera tenia la llama de la ultima voluntad es su cabeza?, ¿por que la llama llego hasta el pasillo?, ¿por que Reborn estaba inconsciente?...¿por que Reborn estaba inconsciente? (se repite para refleccionar la pregunta), ¿por que Yamamoto estaba con los ojos abiertos y había dicho su nombre?, y lo mas importante... ¿por que Reborn, tenia cerrados los ojos?, el no los cierra ni siquiera para dormir...

-Reborn! responde! Reborn! -decia Gokudera preocupado, con el bebe en brazos- ¿Dera que paso?

-mama, yo...yo...con una ultima voluntad...salve a papa -decía el niño temeroso por recibir un regaño de su mama, que no estaba nada feliz.

-Ha..ya..to, ¿eres..tu? -decia Yamamoto con una voz ronca y una sonrisa en el rostro.

- si soy yo -Gokudera no podía creer que después de meses Yamamoto despertara, pero ahora tenia que saber ¿que paso?.

Dera le explico todo, primero que Reborn había descubierto que, Dera era el onceavo vongola, eso explicaba la llama de la voluntad en su cabeza, la llama se expandió al salir por primera vez de la cabeza de Dera, eso iso que saliera esta el pasillo, la razón por la cual Reborn estaba inconsciente era por que le había dado la mitad de su vida a Yamamoto, por que según Reborn eso era lo que necesitaba. Reborn había descubierto que la primera vez que se expulsa la llama de la voluntad se puede dar vida o salud a una persona, pero los únicos que pueden dar vida, son los arcobaleno.

-estas diciendo que Reborn esta muerto...-decía preocupado Gokudera.

-no...no mami el esta...vivo, solo que perdió parte de su vida y salud necesita reposar -le contestaba Dera a su madre. Yamamoto de lebantó de la cama y beso en la frente a Dera.

-grasias amor te devo la vida...-decia el moreno a su pequeño hijo, el cual nego con la cabeza.

-no, gracias a ustedes...por ser mi vida -decía el niño.

-YAMAMOTO! -se escuchaba gritar en el pasillo de el hospital.

-¿QUE LE HICISTE A MI REBORN! -decía Bianchi convertida en un monstruo, Takeshi dio un brinco atrás por la sorpresa.

-n...na..nada -decía nervioso Yamamoto, Bianchi lo miro con odio tomo a Reborn y se retiro de ahy, al igual que la familia yamamoto. Después de llegar a la casa-mansión, Gokudera preparo te, se sentó en el sillón de su habitación, parecía algo molesto.

-haber Yamamoto, ¿QUIEN JODIDOS TE DA PERMISO DE QUE NOS TENGAS TAN PREOCUPADOS? -gritaba Gokudera con muchas venitas saltando de su cabeza.

-me alegra saber que sigues siendo el mismo hahahaha, pero -el moreno volteo a verlo con una mirada casí cortante y seria, le tomo por la barbilla y le susurro al oído- me tienes que complacer un poco, por que se que tu también te mueres por hacerlo -el chico de peliplata se estremeció y le alejo de un manotaso, y se defiende con un...

-aqui esta Dera no podemos enfrente de el -decia algo aliviado y en tono vurlesco el ojos esmeralda.

-ha! lo siento -se disculpaba Dera y se retiraba de ese lugar.

-Dera espera! =.=U -decía Gokudera algo angustiado al no querer voltear a ver la mirada de su amante- Yamamoto, acabas de salir del hospital tienes que esperar -le decía para evitar la mirada que se lo comía.

-¿recuerdas cual fue la primera canción que te dedique Gokudera? -le decía el moreno, tocando el sedoso pelo de su acompañante, el cual afirmo con la cabeza- pues...te parece tener sexo mientras la escuchamos..- se levantó el mayor puso un CD en la grabadora, aplasto unos botones, volteo a ver a su amante de pelo plata y se acerco a el, desnudándose poco a poco.

-que tal si mañana te pasa algo a ti -decía el moreno de cuerpo torneado y firme, mientras comenzaba la melodía, Todo cambio de camila.

_**Todo cambio cuando te vi,**_

_**De blanco y negro a color,**_

_**Me convertí, Y fue tan fácil.**_

_**Quererte tanto,**_

_**Algo que no imaginaba**_

_**Fue entregarte mi amor con una mirada**_

El moreno comenzo desnudando la espalda de su acompañante, besándole en las partes, que sabe que encienden a su amante, el cual se dio la vuelta y comenzo un beso apasionado largo y exitante.

_**Todo temblo dentro de mi**_

_**El universo escribo que fueras para mi**_

_**Y fue tan fácil quererte tanto**_

_**Algo que no imaginaba**_

_**Fue perderme en tu amor simplemente paso y todo tuyo ya soy**_

Era tiempo de frió, noviembre casi diciembre, así que se dirigieron a la cama quitando las pocas prendas restantes, comenzaron lo que seria un sexo placentero. Bajo las cobijas de temporada, era exitante para Yamamoto visualizar de esa manera tan apasionada a su amante.

_**Antes que pase mas**_

_**Tiempo contigo amor**_

_**Tengo que decir que eres el amor de mi vida**_

_**Antes que te ame mas**_

_**Escucha por favor**_

_**Dejame decir que todo te di**_

_**Y no hay como explicar,**_

_**Y no debo buscar,**_

_**Simplemente así lo sentí, cuando te vi**_

Gokudera se encontraba en los brasos de Takeshi, mientras sentía que besaba su cuello. Apenas comenzaban y Gokudera juraba que un orgasmo venia en camino. Meses sin hacerlo con Yamamoto lo tenían loco, quería descargar todo lo que se guardo ese tiempo, y justo ese era el momento de entregarse como nunca.

_**Me sorprendio todo de ti**_

_**De blanco y negro a color**_

_**Me convertí seque no es fácil**_

_**Decir te amo yo tampoco lo esperaba**_

_**Pero así es el amor**_

_**Simplemente paso todo tuyo ya soy**_

Yamamoto sabia cuando a Gokudera le gustaba lo que le hacia, por que este se dejaba usar a su antojo, no ponía ni una poca de resistencia, para todo lo que a su amante se le ocurría, al contrario este se dejaba llevar por el rítmico mover de sus cuerpos, entre entrada y salida de el miembro de Yamamoto.

_**Antes que pase mas**_

_**Tiempo contigo amor**_

_**Tengo que decir que eres el amor de mi vida**_

_**Antes que te ame mas**_

_**Escucha por favor dejame decir que todo te di**_

_**Y no hay como explicar**_

_**Y no debo buscar**_

_**Simplemente así lo sentí**_

_**Cuando te vi todo, cambio cuando te vi**_

Ambos interrumpieron su maravilloso ritual de amor, al escuchar la puerta de la habitación abrirse, de la cual cruzaba su amor, que solo se digno a sobar su ojo como en seña de sueño y dijo

-mama tengo frio, y no puedo dormir -desia en un bosteso el pequeño niño.

Gokudera se levanto dejando a su amante en la cama, se coloco una bata blanca, volteo a ver al exitado Takeshi con cara de "no me dejes así", a la cual el ojos esmeralda le contesta.

-tengo que cuidar a nuestro amor, ¿o quieres que tenga pesadillas?

-en ese caso vamos los dos -se levanto el beisbolista, se coloco la bata y tomo a Dera en sus brazos y a Gokudera por la cintura y dijo para si -gracias Reborn.

* * *

**¿Les gusto? como fuera aqui termina este fanfic, despues tes vendre con una nueva historia, lo malo es que ya voy a entrar a la escuela, asi que talvez no mañana, o nose, pero termine este fanfic XD**

**¿comentarios?**


End file.
